So I'm Selfish and You're Sorry
by Strawberry Sonata
Summary: Denmark wants one last conversation with Norway before he leaves with Sweden.


**A/N: So this is my first time writing Denmark and Norway and such a dialogue dominated piece, so hopefully it works! I love exploring their relationship, it seems so complex to me and thought I'd finally write something about it. It kind of bummed me out though, so serious! Well hopefully it's at least an interesting exploration of them and somewhat sensible. Also important to note, I don't own Hetalia.**

He let out a breath he was not even aware he had been holding. He felt tired, so infinitely tired and worn. He hoped to waste away like the old relic he was, become nothing more than dust on the wind. The one person whose attention mattered most was looking anywhere but him. Denmark wondered which of the many stains he was staring at, which of the memories it brought up. He prayed it was a positive one. A cough and his eyes were drawn from the one he most wanted to see to the one he hated seeing most. "Ah'll be takin' 'im wit' me then".

"I know" he ground out.

"Well ya did'n' answ'r, though' ah'd say it ag'n".

A frown settled on Denmark's features. The smartass. "I understand the terms but I… I would like to speak to him alone before you go".

Norway glanced up at Sweden, a private conversation taking place, Norway seeking permission and Sweden giving it. A flare rose in Denmark's stomach, from the dying embers of an anger he doused long ago but had yet to completely die. So Norway would meet Sweden's eyes but not his?

"Alrigh'," Sweden gave a nod, "Denm'rk" before leaving the room. Denmark's eyes bore into the side of Norway's head. Norway continued to pointedly stare away and Denmark was going to let him look when he was ready, he really was, but impatience and desperation got the best of him. "Nor, please, look at me".

Slowly, as if to draw the process out, Norway finally lifted his gaze to the man in front of him and he found that he could hardly recognize him. The hunched shoulders, the whole sagging of his body, the lethargy with which he moved and the eyes filled with regret and sorrow seemed a world away from the man he had once lived with. It would have broken his heart if it was not already broken.

"Yes," he said at long last. "What do you want now?"

"Just to talk. Might be the last time I see you for awhile".

"And what could you possibly want to talk about?"

"Dunno. Anything".

Norway scoffed but that did not stop the corner of his mouth from twitching up. Traitorous body parts. "If you have nothing intelligent to say, then I'm leaving".

"No! Wait! I'm sorry". Denmark stood as if to physically stop him, his arms out but paused. He let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For everything. For not having something better to say to you before you go, for all I've done to you". He bit his lip, "for losing you".

"Sweden taking me-"

"That's not what I meant. Well, I mean, it is and it isn't. In some ways I mean losing you to Sweden but in others I mean that I already lost you, a long time ago didn't I? I lost your trust, your love, you".

Norway allowed a small frown to cross his face and considered this. Perhaps Denmark was not as incapable of deep thoughts as he had earlier believed.

"Yes," he conceded. "Yes you lost me a long time ago".

Denmark slumped back into his chair, seeming to deflate even more. "I was afraid of that," he mumbled, flashing a half grin at Norway. It seemed cocky from a distance but Norway could see it did not reach his eyes.

"I'll be going then," and Norway made to leave for the door when Denmark spoke again.

"What if I told you I still love you?"

"What if indeed".

"Would that make a difference?"

"I fail to see how it could do anything more than help you sleep at night".

"But if-"

"If you say that, I would respond that no, you don't love me. You love who I used to be. Our time together changed us in countless ways. You have no idea who I am now. You can't possibly say that you love me, you don't know me". _Just like I don't even know me,_ Norway thought bitterly.

Denmark paused. "Well I do. And, what if…" He trailed off, glancing out the window. "What if I said that I'd like to reacquaint myself with you?"

Norway considered this, studying the face that both was and was not familiar. "I would say it's too late for that," he responded, then walked out, leaving the close of the door ringing in the empty room and Denmark's empty heart.

**A/N: Sorry if that seemed too soap opera-y or something. I'm not really comfortable yet with writing serious dialogue, or so much of it. I consider this something of an experiment then and I hope it wasn't too terrible of one! Either way, review and let me know!**


End file.
